


Late Night Radio

by philomel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telesthesia - n. <i>the supposed perception of distant occurrences or objects otherwise than by the recognized senses</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Radio

Kansas was never the place for different. But different came knocking all the same. Just like the winds that knocked branches against windowpanes all night long, rattling houses by their frames until shingles tumbled off the roofs.

Something was wearing Lawrence down, leaving it threadbare.

Missouri cloaked herself in sweaters, but the chill wormed through, ate its way into her bones. Evenings, she kept the electricity off, just kerosene for lighting. That way, she could hear better, listen for different currents, sub-suburban humming.

What she heard: a distant march. It heralded the coming of the king. But not Missouri's savior.


End file.
